1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide device, in particular to a dental implant guiding device that is convenient to doctors in surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the accuracy of the drilling orientation in dental implant, a surgical guiding plate is prefabricated to co-operate the teeth construction of the patients. A fixed sleeve is disposed on the surgical guiding plate, and then the doctor holds a drilling apparatus with the drill and places the drill into the fixed sleeve to proceed drilling. Wherein, when the diameter of the fixed sleeve is larger than the diameter of the drilling, the drill easily deviates from its original position while drilling, which results in the inaccuracy of the drilling orientation. If the dimensions of the fixed sleeve and the drill are over closed, the friction formed between the drill and the inner fringe of the fixed sleeve would cause the motor of the drilling apparatus to be damaged, the drill to be overheated, and the debris resulted from the friction to be dropped in the surgical area. Therefore, the fixed sleeve requires replacements according to different sizes of the drills, which is inconvenient in using.
To improve the problem of the frequent replacements in light of different sizes of the drills, a prior patent publication number 2010/0004698 whose title is “METHOD FOR PRODUCING A BONE PROSTHESIS OR A PRE-IMPLANT SIMULATION, AND EQUIPMENT USED” is disclosed. The method comprises a guiding unit and a guiding seat; wherein, the guiding unit is disposed on the surgical guiding plate. A through hole is defined on the guiding unit, and two guiding holes are respectively defined at two sides of the through hole. The guiding seat is sleeved on the drilling apparatus, and the drill is extended out of the guiding seat. Two guiding shanks that can place into the corresponding guiding holes are respectively disposed on the guiding seat. The drill is positioned by inserting the guiding shanks into the guiding holes so that the friction due to the deviation of the drilling head can be prevented. Moreover, the diameter of the through hole of the guiding unit needs not change according to the sizes of the drilling head.
The sizes of the guiding shanks and the guiding holes are small and hard to aim accurately. The dimensions of the guiding unit is larger and the space of the rear teeth of the patient is smaller, so the guiding shank is much difficult to aim and insert to the guiding hole, and the drilling process becomes harder.
Referring to the Taiwan patent number M348588 issued by “tooth mold construction, dental implant device, and dental implant system” is disclosed. This prior patent discloses a dental guiding device which prefabricates two guiding holes out of the drilling hole of the tooth mold and two guiding shanks of the drill apparatus disposed at the outer fringe of the drilling hole. When the drill inserts into the drilling hole, the guiding shanks respectively penetrate through the guiding holes so as to position the drill for proceeding the drilling.
Because of the construction of the prefabricated guiding holes on the tooth mold, the gums would be pricked if the guiding shanks are too long, In contrast, if the guiding shanks are too short, the guiding effect would not happen. Moreover, the small sizes of the guiding shanks and the guiding holes are still difficult to aim with each other accurately.